


the intricate strength and vulnerability of love ; her great choice

by Chaol



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nessian - Freeform, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, not super explicit sex but sex none the less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/pseuds/Chaol
Summary: Nesta has been forced into so many things in her life, into poverty, into the cauldron, into immortality. Punishing herself and the ones who try so hard to love her, will she ever choosehim?
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	the intricate strength and vulnerability of love ; her great choice

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a tumblr anon !
>
>> Nessian prompt acosf (smut please): "It's the first time I see you laughing. I've saw you smile before, but never something like this"

There has been a long and winding path to get to this point, they have both cluttered that path, defied their fates, and chosen everyone but each other. Punishment is easy to dole out on the ones fate chooses for you, because that’s the story that lies between them. Fate made them like this, fate took a pair ready to find the next life together, and made them live this one together. A twist of the knife in Nesta’s breast, as she’d never really had the chance to choose her own path. Cassian represented another decision not her own, a cruel joke that fate played. Create her as an immortal being, give her immense power as she wrenches it from the cauldron, and then give the one she had begun to love her for the rest of her immortal life. 

It wasn’t that she hadn’t cared for Cassian, it wasn’t that she hadn’t wanted him. It was simply… she had wanted to choose Cassian. Not for fate or some primal urge to kick in. Nesta Archeron belonged to no one, even her death had been subject to her strength of will. It was little wonder that her heart would follow suit. 

Cassian did not win her with sweet words, or gentle gestures, nor even gifts and thoughtful advances. Instead they had been fighting from the day they met, now they fought over different things. There was no domestic bliss, but there was this. There was them, sprawled out across the plush mattress that rested on the floor. Blankets strewn about, clothes a disarray around the room, his weapons even tossed haphazardly aside. Because last night she’d given in, she’d been tired of fighting -- and she decided that she would make a choice.

Fingers brushed along her cheek in the early morning light filtering through the windows, a soft hum from her as lips parted -- 

“What are you doing Cassian… And it better be a good answer… because I was asleep…” Nesta’s voice was softer in the morning than it had been the night before, he’d never been there to hear it quite as early as this. 

His lips replace his fingers as gentle kisses brush her features now. “I missed you. So I was keeping myself busy.”

It was not a good answer, nor was it an acceptable one. A brow arched as her cool slate eyes flickered open to meet his honeyed gaze, at first he expects wrath. Yet he is surprised when laughter is her answer, she reaches for his hand - fingers entwining with his as she draws their joined hands to her lips. 

“You had me up until three hours ago doing everything but missing me --..” there’s a hint of seduction in her voice as she languidly stretches her body flush to his, her other hand trailing down his front. Tinges of laughter and softness still in her features and voice. 

“This -- is the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh. I’ve gotten a few smiles. But never laugh ---.” He’s quiet for a moment, distracted by the path her hand takes, a shifting of positions as he’s soon pinning her to the mattress. “I like it ---” 

A soft oof from Nesta as he shifts them, her hands held above her head - strength for strength he was obviously the larger of the two. Yet she could have put up a fight -- but she didn’t want to she found. Another choice she could make, a choice to accept the love she was being offered. A chance to be happy. A chance to laugh. A chance -- to love in return. 

Hips arched as she raised her hips to press flush to his, “Do you know what I’d like --- I’d like you to fuck me like you did last night.. Six different times… And then I’d like breakfast in bed, and then we can negotiate for who gets the bathtub first.” 

The noise that escaped the Illyrian males lips was anything but gentle, or amusing - but it drew a soft laugh from her again. Yet that laugh grew strangled as he began to nip across her shoulders, down the valley between her breasts, and down her taut stomach. A stomach that was fuller than it had been when she’d isolated herself in Velaris. These kisses trailed lower until her hands were released, and his splayed over her hips, lifting them off the bed as he settled himself between her legs ready for his worship. Fingers gentle as they parted her lower lips, a soft sigh from Nesta as his tongue teased the bud of nerves. Jerking against the touch she found herself still highly sensitive from the night before, so as his fingers entered her and worked to reach her most sensitive depths.. It wasn’t long before she was reaching the delicious heights of orgasm, crying his name as her hands clawed at the sheets. 

Nesta had taken many men to bed, some had even been halfway decent at providing such pleasure -- but there was no feeling she could describe like the one that overwhelmed her senses right now, a gasp as he was back on top of her - guiding his enormous length to her entrance. Pausing as he waited for her permission to go further… Nesta provided a non-verbal que, her hips arched against him - her hand going to the base of his length as she guided him in. 

Arching against the bed there was a low moan as he moved to set a rhythm, slow at first - building as her soft breathy calls of his name drove him faster. Their room filled with the noises of skin against skin, panting breaths, and whispered explicits. They were not gentle lovers, they did not use soft words to express the need that had lain between them for so long. Need grew a roaring flame as Cassian slowed, thumb expertly brushing against her clit opposite every stroke driving her wild. Her nails dug into his back, one leg thrown over his hips as she tried to push him faster still.

Flames of heat flickered between them, setting both good sense and caution to the inferno. A tuck of his wings and a quick motion and she was on top of him -- his hands spanning her waist as he let her take control. Or at least -- be on top. There was an art as he worked from beneath her, freer now to tease her clit, his other hand roaming to her breasts, cupping their weight and teasing her peaked nipples. Nesta’s breathing was erratic, her thighs shaking as she rode him - this position allowing her control of his depth… 

With every shuddering motion she took him deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed within her, her hands splayed across his chest, her mouth open in a soft  _ oh _ as she felt him shift their pace. No longer guiding her off of him to meet his thrusts, but now far more subtle motions. Her hips found the pace to match, rocking against his, never letting his shaft leave the depths it had reached as she rode him until her legs shook and she had little strength to finish -- yet before the intoxication of such pace was lost…

Cassian moved again, pinning her again to the bed as he picked up the pace again - this time driving them both to climax. Nesta’s cry a crescendo, his own cry of her name muffled against the nape of her neck as he drew her body against his. Arms encircling her as he tucked her against his chest, letting both ride their orgasms until their bodies stopped shaking, until their breathing evened.

Nesta wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, she’d never felt more vulnerable than when she’d been chasing the high of climax -- too tired to finish herself - and he’d taken back control and finished them both. Yet it hadn’t felt like weakness, it hadn’t felt as if she were losing herself - but in some ways, like she was realizing what a true partner was. What -- a mate was.

Fingers grazed the top of his wing as he stirred against her, he’d softened and withdrawn -- but there was a teasing half purr from him as he whispered against the lobe of her ear, “I wouldn’t… unless you want to do that again right now…” 

  
A soft breath, “Don’t threaten me with a good time if you can’t keep up ----  _ mate _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> aHhh !! THis got longer than I anticipated. I'm not much of a smut writer tbqh, but i hope this will do. Thank you so much for reading and if you like it please leave it a comment or a kudos! I'll be posting more things along this same vein on here and on tumblr in the future - thanks ! !


End file.
